Matar o Morir
by Santana Black
Summary: Hubo una vez en que dos hermanos pelearon por el amor de una mujer. Años más tarde, la historia se repite esta vez con una chica que resulta ser completamente identica a ella...*RENOVADO*
1. Prólogo

**Tráeme A La Vida**

Siempre he tenido un respeto irracional hacia los otros. No se cómo, ni cuando, ni porque.

He estado sujeta a miles de normas que desde niña mis padres me habían enseñado, como comportarme, como actuar, que decir y que hacer. Todo eso lo obedecía simplemente por imagen, y por darles orgullo a mis padres, darle la hija que ellos querían. Porque después de todo, ellos nos esperaban a una niña.

Realmente ahora no tengo por qué seguir haciéndolo, ya no hay nadie a quien complacer ahora. Y dudo que vaya a hacerlo. Simplemente ya no prestaré atención a lo que hay en mi alrededor.

Hoy será diferente, no hay otra manera en la que las cosas puedan salir bien. No es seguro que todo salga perfecto, pero lo voy a intentar, estoy completamente segura.

—Courtney Isabella Forbes

Courtney dejó el cuaderno debajo de su colchón, apretándolo con firmeza para que quedara atascado entre el colchón y la madera, y de inmediato tomó su bolso, sus llaves y salió de la habitación.

Caminó de manera rápida, aunque pesada hasta la gran cocina, el lugar de donde provenía ese olor a tocino que floreaba la habitación.

— ¿Algún platillo nuevo? — preguntó Courtney entrando y mirando a la barra de desayuno. — Evidentemente no.

—Claro que sí. Es…huevo con tocino. ¿Qué comimos la semana pasada? — decía entusiasta tía Caroline, mientras Courtney ponía una expresión fingida pensativa.

—Huevo con tocino. — dijo ella sonriendo amablemente mientras tía Caroline bufaba.

— ¿Enserio? — preguntaba al cielo.

—Al igual que ayer, también desayunamos huevo con tocino. — dijo Courtney mientras se recargaba en la barra.

—Rayos, es imposible. ¿Cómo le hacía tu madre para cocinar un desayuno diferente para cada día a una adolescente? —

—No es imposible, sólo es cuestión de práctica. No te preocupes, me llego a acostumbrar. — dijo Courtney tomando un pan tostado y saliendo por la puerta trasera de la cocina, dejando a su tía cocinando.

Courtney dio la vuelta a su jardín, dirigiéndose a la parte delantera, llegando al garaje y abriendo de un tirón la compuerta. Al abrir se podía lucir perfectamente desde la cochera un BMW M6 color negro en medio de la habitación.

—Esto no forma parte de mi plan de mantenerme al margen. — dijo la chica en tono reprobatorio recargadas en la puerta del garaje, observando el auto.

Después de unos segundos de pensar, agitó sus llaves y se introdujo en el vehículo, lo arrancó y salió del garaje en dirección a la derecha.

—Bien, ahora a la escuela. — dijo la chica acelerando.

—§—

Me siento bastante distraído estando aquí. Es como si de nuevo toda esa nube de recuerdos me invadiera, carcomiéndome el corazón. Fuera de eso, todo sigue absolutamente normal. Por ahora.

Sé que tal vez no debería de haber venido aquí, pero lo sentía necesario. Necesitaba volver a mi antiguo hogar. A ese lugar que siempre recordé cuando estaba en esos momentos oscuros, donde lo único que sabía hacer era cometer errores. Vine a hacer una nueva vida aquí, a olvidarme de todo lo ocurrido.

Pero sobretodo, a escapar de esas personas que prácticamente me arruinaron la vida. En especial de esa, que no sólo me arruino una parte de mi vida, si no que se robó al amor de mi vida.

—Trent Mason

Después de eso, el chico metió ese cuaderno dentro del cajón de su escritorio, cerró con llave y tomó su mochila. Rápidamente se encaminó a la salida, asegurándose de que nadie pudiera verle siquiera salir.

—§—

La chica salió rápidamente de su vehículo, tomando su bolso, cerrando y asegurándose de que todo estuviera bien cerrado para evitar un accidente. Después de todo así era ella. Luego de eso, tomo unos lentes de sol, se puso unos guantes de cuero y se encaminó hacia la entrada del instituto.

Ahí ella notaba como claramente muchos se quedaban mirándola fijamente, pero gracias a los lentes nadie sabía que ella sabía. Siguió un camino derecho hasta toparse con una gótica acomodando sus libros en el casillero.

—Hola. — susurró.

—Hey, así que era verdad. Creí que lo que habías dicho el verano pasado era puro cuento. — dijo con ironía riendo la gótica mientras cerraba su casillero, y Courtney rodaba los ojos.

—Sabes que no. Si fuera así no estaría hablándote en este momento, es más estaría pateándote probablemente. — dijo la castaña quitándose los lentes.

—No necesito los detalles. — dijo la gótica mientras se colgaba su mochila y ambas comenzaban a caminar. — Y, ¿Qué tal estas?

—Sobreviviendo. Dejando de lado que vine con un coche probablemente más caro que la mansión de Bill Gates, todo ha andado normal, como te había dicho. — dijo ella acomodándose los guantes. — ¿Qué tal tu verano?

—Normal. Fui a un taller de artes. Dibuje tanto que se me acalambraron los dedos, pero finalmente lo amé. — Dijo sonriente. — Ahora tendré que aguantar las clases mal hechas de la señorita Dawson. Pero finalmente, ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?

— ¿Vamos? — preguntó la castaña arqueando la ceja mientras la gótica asentía. — No tengo mucha idea, esto fue un cambio drástico. Todos me ven como si fuera el animal de alguna exposición, tengo que dejar de ser el centro de atención.

—Eso será difícil. Caminar contigo es tanto lo mismo como ser tú, sólo que uno siente más culpa. — dijo y ambas rieron. — Hablando de culpa, tengo que ir por mi nuevo horario. Le había insistido a la secretaría que me cambiara de clases para que finalmente no vaya por él.

—Pues vamos, entonces. — dijo la chica y ambas se encaminaron a la oficina de la secretaría, evitando algunas miradas

Al llegar ahí, de inmediato Gwen entró a hablar con la secretaria, mientras Courtney quedaba en la puerta cruzada de brazos observando la conversación.

—Pero estoy completamente segura de que está aquí. — decía algo asustada Gwen buscando en unos papeles.

—Tienes que saber dónde, corazón. De otra forma no podré terminar el cambio. — decía la secretaria en tono amable observando a la gótica.

—Courtney, ¿podrías ayudarme, por favor? Estoy segura de que tenía la aprobación de nuestra tutora firmada en una ficha, pero no la puedo encontrar. — decía la chica aun buscando en los papeles.

—Claro. — se encaminó Courtney a ayudar a la gótica a buscar, mientras la secretaria las miraba atentamente esperando respuesta.

—Estoy segura de que estaba por aquí…—susurraba nerviosa Gwen.

—Probablemente debió de haber caído mientras veníamos para acá, voy a buscar. — sugirió Courtney bajando la mirada al piso, y volteando en dirección contraria para seguir buscando atrás.

La chica seguía caminando si darse cuenta de lo que tenía enfrente, hasta que repentinamente chocó con alguien y quedó asustada, de inmediato alzó la mirada y quedó atónita al verlo.

Un chico alto, cabello negro azabache y profundos ojos verdes la miraba fijamente sonriendo, mientras ella lo veía de igual manera. Ambos estaban atónitos sin saber que decir, mirándose fijamente sonrientes, hasta que uno interrumpió el silencio.

—Hola. — dijo el chico.

—Hola. — sonrió Courtney.

—Lamento haber chocado contigo, es que…no te vi y venía hacia acá. — dijo el chico conservando la postura con las manos en los bolsillos.

—No, yo…yo lo siento. No estaba atenta y…no te vi. Yo, lo lamento. — tartamudeaba ella sonriente, mirándolo fijamente.

—Hey, ¿buscabas esto? — le preguntó el pelinegro y de inmediato sacó de su bolso una tarjeta de aprobación.

— ¡Si! ¿Dónde la encontraste o…cómo? — preguntó ella sorprendida tomándola.

—Estaba tirada en el suelo un poco atrás, supuse que era tuya o de tu amiga. — dijo observándola.

—Bueno…gracias. — dijo ella sonriente doblando el papel y mirándolo fijamente, mientras ninguno hablaba.

— ¿Courtney? ¿Ya buscaste? — preguntó extrañada Gwen acercándose a su amiga. — ¡Oh, Courtney! ¡Santos cielos muchas gracias! — se entusiasmó la chica tomando la tarjeta de aprobación ya abrazándola. — ¿Dónde la encontraste? — preguntó llamando la atención de la castaña.

—Eh, la encontró…— decía trabada señalando al chico. — Lo lamento, ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Trent…Mason. — dijo el chico cortésmente ofreciéndoles un saludo educado, a lo que ellas respondían.

—Bueno pues…fue un gusto, Trent Mason. — sonrió Gwen. — ¿No es así, Courtney?

—Por supuesto. — admitió ella sonriendo.

—Bueno, tenemos que irnos. Y Trent muchas gracias por tu ayuda. — sonrió Gwen tomando a Courtney del brazo y jalándola lejos de ahí, mientras que la castaña chocaba accidentalmente con el muchacho.

—Adiós. — sonrió ella.

—Hasta luego. — dijo el acercándose a la secretaría, mientras Courtney se iba mirando atentamente.

—§—

—Entonces fue así como Confucio les dio varias enseñanzas a los chinos, como la virtud, o sobre moral. — finalizó el profesor Darrell. — Mañana podrán venir a recoger sus libros de Historia a primera hora, por favor lleguen temprano y…

— ¿Disculpe? — preguntó una chica asomándose a la puerta.

— ¿Si, señorita? — preguntó el profesor algo molesto por la interrupción.

—Tengo indicado que estoy en esta clase…—dijo la chica entrando al salón y dirigiéndose de inmediato con el profesor a mostrarle un papel. La chica era de estatura mediana, tez bronceada y cabello mediano castaño ondulado. Venía de negro y azul.

—Otra chica nueva, ¿no? — susurró Gwen a Courtney.

—Evidentemente. —

—Muy bien señorita, me alegro de su entusiasmo pero llegó tarde a la clase…— dijo el profesor luego de haber verificado unos archivos, luego volteó a la muchacha y se le quedó viendo detenidamente, hasta decir: — Muchachos, démosle una bienvenida a una nueva alumna que a partir de hoy vendrás en esta clase.

— ¿Y ella es…? — susurraba inquieta Courtney.

—Denle la bienvenida a Elizabeth Mason. — dijo el profesor presentando a la chica, que miraba de reojo a cada uno.

—Esto sí que es interesante. — dijo Gwen divertida mientras Courtney la miraba arqueando una ceja.

**Y… ¿bien? ¿Qué tal quedó?**

**Lo sé, la trama era diferente pero…la cambie porque no pude resistirme.**

**Ojalá les haya gustado, y si fue así por favor comenten.**

**Reviews = Actualización más rápida.**

**Cuídense**

**Besos**

—**Santana B.**


	2. El Menor de los Problemas

—Esto será interesante. — decía divertida Gwen, mientras Courtney la miraba arqueando la ceja.

— ¿Realmente llegas a creer eso? — le preguntó ella mientras miraba de reojo a Elizabeth.

— ¿Acaso ese apellido no te suena familiar? — le preguntaba la gótica a su amiga.

—…Así que bienvenida Elizabeth, y mañana podrás recoger tu libro de Historia. — finalizaba el profesor mientras la campana sonaba y todos recogían sus cosas y salían del aula.

—Claro, ella es una Mason, pero no es seguro que sea pariente de Trent. — dijo Courtney rodando los ojos.

—Pues, vamos a averiguarlo entonces…— dijo tomando del brazo a la morena y jalándola hacia Elizabeth.

— ¿Qué? No, no, no, no, no…Gwen no. — susurraba nerviosa la castaña resistiéndose a la jalada de la gótica.

—Hey, hola…tu eres Elizabeth, ¿no? — preguntaba amablemente Gwen mientras Courtney se escondía completamente detrás de ella.

—Eh, sí, soy yo. — dijo la chica volteándose para ver a Gwen, de forma tranquila y con una media sonrisa. — ¿Y tú eres…?

—Gwen. Gwen White. — dijo la chica ofreciéndole la mano a Elizabeth, que la tomaba. — Y esta que está detrás de mí es mi amiga Courtney. — dijo la gótica y de inmediato jalo a Courtney al frente, la cual sonreía incómodamente.

Al verla, Elizabeth de inmediato cambió su expresión a una sorprendida, y se sujetó del respaldo de la mesa de atrás como si fuera a caer en cualquier momento, mientras miraba a Courtney de una manera sorprendida e impresionada a la vez.

— ¿Sucede algo? — preguntó Gwen mientras ella y Courtney la miraban preocupadas.

—Eh…no, no. Todo está bien. — dijo ella saliendo del trance. — Tengo que irme. — dijo y de inmediato tomo su bolso y salió prácticamente trotando del aula.

— ¿Viste eso? — preguntó Gwen arqueando una ceja.

—Si, lo vi. Es algo…raro. — dijo ella tomando su mochila y caminando junto con Gwen hacia fuera del aula.

—Probablemente se mareo o algo así. — dijo Gwen y Courtney asintió caminando con la gótica.

—§—

— ¡Al fin terminó el día de clases! — dijo Gwen exhausta estirando los brazos.

—Lo dice quien se la pasó casi durmiendo en la mayoría de ellas. — dijo Courtney poniéndose de nuevo sus lentes de sol, mientras ambas salían del instituto.

—No dormía. Sólo…meditaba. — dijo la gótica mirando a su alrededor. — Y, mira quien está ahí.

— ¿Quién? — preguntó Courtney si lograr ver nada, y en un giro a la izquierda logró casi chocar con Trent. — Hey, Trent. Hola. — sonrió tímida mientras el chico volteaba a verla.

—Hola. — sonrió el chico volteando al par con ella.

— ¿Qué…hacías? — preguntó Courtney acomodándose el cabello mientras Gwen se retiraba.

—Nada. Sólo revisaba mi horario. — dijo el chico guardando unos papeles en su mochila.

—Y… ¿ya te adaptaste? — preguntó ella mientras ambos comenzaban a caminar.

—Sí, claro…es sólo cuestión de tiempo. — dijo sonriente.

—Oye… ¿tienes una hermana que…también viene aquí? — preguntó de repente la castaña, mientras el volteaba confundido.

—Ehhhh, si… ¿Por qué? — preguntó el arqueando una ceja.

—Ha, bueno…la vi en mi clase de Historia. Es linda, se veía algo alterada pero…supongo que era por todo esto del cambio. ¿No? — platicaba ella mientras la expresión de Trent cambiaba continuamente.

—Si, si…debe ser por eso. — dijo el chico saliendo de su trance, y luego vino un silencio incómodo.

—Hey, debido a que estás en el proceso de adaptarte y todo eso… ¿Qué te parece si vienes a la fiesta de hoy? — preguntó curiosa.

— ¿La…la fiesta?

—Sí, todos los años hay una fiesta de bienvenida para todo el instituto. Puedes venir…si quieres. Tú hermana también. — le sonrió la chica.

—Bueno, veré si podemos ir. — dijo el chico colgándose su mochila sonriente.

—Te veo entonces. —

—Adiós. — dijo el chico y se fue.

—Adiós. — respondió ella sonriente.

—§—

Hoy fue un día normal. No hubo nada que me sacara de mis casillas. Bueno, en realidad eso es una mentira.

Hoy conocí a una chica, no cualquier chica. Era cálida, con una actitud única y de alma pura. No podía concentrarme en el resto de las clases desde que la vi. Me traía hipnotizado. Pero lo que más me sorprendió era ella. Era idéntica a ella. Los ojos, el cabello, el tono de piel, su cuerpo. ¿Cómo es que el mismo ángel pudo haber caído dos veces del cielo?

—Trent Mason

— ¡Trent! — gritó una voz entrando a la casa.

— ¿Liz? — se preguntó el chico y de inmediato aventó el cuaderno al cajón y cerró.

— ¡Trent! — gritó la chica acercándose a donde el chico se encontraba.

—Liz, ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó el chico cuando ella se acercaba, pero al acabar la frase la chica le pegó una cacheta enojada haciendo que su hermano sobara su mejilla.

—Dime porque es idéntica a ella. — le reprochó enojada la chica señalando.

— ¿Quién? — gritó el chico.

—Tu perfectamente sabes quién. ¿Quién es ella…? O más bien, ¿es ella? — preguntó la chica enojada, señalando a la nada.

—Ya la viste, ¿cierto? — suspiró él.

—Oh, no sólo la vi. Me saludó, y parecía no conocerme en absoluto.

—Tal vez por que no te conoce, ¿no habías pensado en eso?

La chica calmó sus angustias en ese instante mientras Trent comenzaba a sobar su propia mejilla por el ardor del golpe.

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Dices que es idéntica a _ella _pero que no me conoce en absoluto? ¿Acaso eso tiene sentido? ¿Crees que me olvidaría tan fácil? — no dejaba de preguntar Elizabeth, y Trent le hizo una seña de que guardara silencio. Entonces la tomó de los hombros.

—Es porque no es _ella. _Es otra chica. Tu bien sabes lo que le paso a _ella. — _Dijo, y la chica se calmó_._

—Sí, lo recuerdo. Pero es que no puede ser posible. ¿Cómo es que pueden ser tan…parecidas? — preguntó viendo al suelo.

—Podría decir que son idénticas — Dijo Trent mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

—No, no lo son. Esta chica suena como…más, dulce y tranquila. O bueno, al menos no parece ser una demente. — Decía Elizabeth al sentarse y Trent la miraba reprobatoriamente — ¿Qué? — Entonces el chico suspiraba—. Además, ni siquiera son idénticas en lo físico. Esta chica…

—Courtney — dice Trent.

—_Courtney…_tiene el cabello lacio mientras que _ella _lo tenía ondulado. Además, Courtney si tiene pecas y sus ojos son muy oscuros, no claros.

— ¿Sabes? A veces no se veían tan claros… — interrumpió Trent.

— ¿Eso que importa? No son iguales, lo cual es una salvación ya que sería muy raro enamorarte prácticamente de la misma chica — bufó Liz.

— ¡No voy a enamorarme! — se defendió Trent.

—Te conozco, Trent. Y ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto — le dijo su hermana en tono de superioridad, a lo cual el chico sólo pudo suspirar.

—Como sea, ese no es el problema ahora. El problema es que es casi igual a ella, y no hay manera en el mundo de que pueda ser eso posible. Necesito saber porque son casi idénticas.

— ¿Y qué? ¿Vas a preguntarle? ¿Qué crees que pueda ella saber? — pregunta Elizabeth, y Trent de inmediato habla.

—Obviamente no voy a preguntarle; no puedo. Pero tú puedes ayudarme a investigar. Ahora no tengo mucha idea de que hacer pero se nos ocurrirá algo. — dijo Trent y entonces la mirada de Liz cambió a una un tanto preocupada.

— ¿No deberíamos preocuparnos por…Duncan?

Trent traga en seco, y tarda un momento en responder.

—Duncan es la menor de mis preocupaciones en este momento. Ahora tenemos que resolver el dilema de Courtney. ¿Alguna idea?

Elizabeth se queda pensativa un momento. Sin embargo, luego sonríe.

— ¿Has oído de la fiesta de bienvenida?

—§—

— ¿No crees que es algo raro la manera en que actuó Elizabeth? — dijo Gwen mientras se aplicaba delineador negro. Se encontraban en el cuarto de la morena.

—La misma pregunta la has repetido unas siete mil veces y siempre te he dado la misma respuesta. Sí, creo que fue raro — dijo Courtney, acostada en su cama con la mirada en el techo.

—Ya lo sé, pero es que se me hizo muy extraño…. Sólo la saludamos, ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

—Lo dice la que quiere mantenerse al margen.

—Oye, estando contigo es imposible mantenerse al margen. ¡Incluso un chico me pregunto si te habías vuelto lesbiana y estabas saliendo conmigo! — se defendió la pálida y Courtney arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Y eso te importa? — preguntó Courtney en tono serio parándose.

— ¡No! Pero Courtney…no va a ser fácil que te olvides de tu antigua tú. Hace tan solo dos meses eras la chica favorita de todo el pueblo y ahora a ninguno de tus amigos quieres volver a ver.

—Sí, y tu solías ser una arrinconada que solo podía tener contacto visual conmigo entre clases, y ahora estas aquí dentro de mi dormitorio, hablando conmigo. — Interrumpió Courtney de manera brusca —. Creo que las dos tenemos un objetivo en común.

—Sí, cambiar. — dijo Gwen con frialdad, acercándose a la morena —. Pero tienes que tomártelo con calma. Esto no es de un día para otro. La gente te seguirá cuestionando si no les demuestras tu propósito.

—No pienso demostrarles nada. — Courtney dijo con furia, acercándose más a su amiga —. Cuando más los necesité ellos no estuvieron ahí para apoyarme. Ellos no merecen una demostración de nada.

— ¿Y qué crees que merezca Trent? — pregunta luego la gótica.

—Él no me conoció cuando era…yo. — Dijo la morena, intentando ocultar la vergüenza —. No necesita una explicación de alguien que ya no existe más.

—§—

La fiesta de bienvenida tomaba lugar en la escuela, en su amplio gimnasio. Había varías luces iluminando y llenando de colores el lugar, y una música muy estridente haca a los alumnos bailar. El gimnasio estaba más que repleto, lleno de estudiantes reencontrándose: unos bailando, otros tomando cerveza, y otros simplemente platicando y conociendo a los nuevos.

— ¿Ves por ahí a Trent? — dijo Courtney a Gwen, mientras se abrían paso por el gentío.

— ¡¿Qué?! — preguntó la gótica en un grito al no entender lo que su amiga decía.

— ¡¿Qué si ves a Trent?! — preguntó de nuevo.

— ¡No! ¡Veo a mucha gente, menos a Trent! — decía señalando a todos los estudiantes.

— ¡Yo lo invité hoy en la tarde! ¡Probablemente no vino! — se volteó la chica a ver a su amiga, quién rodó los ojos.

— ¡Si va a venir! — dice y le hace una seña de que siga caminando.

La trigueña al voltear para seguir caminando de inmediato se encuentra con Trent, quién ya la había divisado y esperaba a que ella volteara para saludarla. La chica sonrió.

—Hola — dijo sonriente la chica al oji verde.

—Hola — le responde el acercándose para que pueda oírlo. Debido a su estatura tiene que agacharse un poco.

—Creí que no vendrías — admitió la chica moviendo la cabeza.

—Yo mejor me voy — añadió Gwen y se dirigió con un grupo de góticos conversando a lo lejos.

—Bueno, tú me invitaste, ¿Por qué no venir? — dijo el chico, provocando que Courtney sonriera. — ¿Te gustan las fiestas?

—Bueno, sí; siempre me han gustado. Aunque ahora de una manera un poco…diferente — dijo la chica y se mordió el labio inferior.

— ¿Por qué no vamos por algo de tomar? — ofrece él y ella acepta, siguiéndolo hasta la barra de bebidas.

Ambos piden una y en cuanto se las entregan, se disponen a conversar.

— ¿Siempre hacen esto? — pregunta Trent, y Courtney asiente.

—Es como una tradición; nunca falta. — dice ella y señala a todos los chicos que se encuentran en la pista, bailando.

— ¿No crees que son algo…estruendosos? — señala el chico arqueando una ceja. Courtney lanza una carcajada.

—Tal vez.

—Al menos tú no eres estruendosa como ellos — sonría Trent mirándola fijamente; ella desvanece su sonrisa, avergonzada. El chico no deja de mirarla.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó la chica, con rubor en sus mejillas.

—Nada. Es solo que…me recuerdas a alguien — dijo el, analizándola.

Entonces, una chica alta y rubia con color en sus mejillas se acercó al par. Llamó la atención de Courtney, que desvaneció su sonrisa al verla.

—Marley — dijo y la rubia alzó las cejas.

—Hola, Courtney. — le dijo y luego volteó a ver a Trent —. Y, hola, como sea que te llames.

Tanto Courtney como Trent la miraron reprobatoriamente, pero ella hizo caso omiso y se dirigió a Courtney.

—Courtney, debido a la falta de tu reluctante ayuda en la organización de esta fiesta tengo que ser yo la que pida tu colaboración. — Dice y se cruza de brazos —. ¿Te gustaría dar el discurso de bienvenida?

Courtney inclina la cabeza.

— ¿El discurso?

—A menos de que no quieras, en ese caso tendrás que dármelo. Porque como verás…yo no lo tengo.

—Pero, no entiende. ¿El discurso es…?

— ¡El discurso, Courtney! — le recordó Marley, con los ojos muy abiertos —. Siempre, cada año, damos el mismo discurso. Siempre tú lo decías, y lo tienes guardado en tu casillero, en un sobre, _siempre. _

La morena al fin recuerda; el discurso de bienvenida.

—Así que a menos de que quieras dar el discurso por ti misma, sería genial que me lo dieras. — dijo la chica al fin, cruzada de brazos.

— ¿Llevamos tantos años diciendo el _mismo _discurso y no lo has memorizado? — dijo Courtney, soltando una leve risa. Recordaba lo que era hablar con Marley.

—Tú sabes que ese no es _nuestro _fuerte— sonrió la rubia.

Courtney miró por un momento a Trent, quién se mantenía impasible.

—Bien, entonces iré a mi casillero por el — dijo la trigueña, dejando su bebida en la barra.

—Voy contigo, si quieres — ofrece Trent, pero ella niega con la cabeza.

—No tardaré — dijo y se encamino hacia la salida del gimnasio.

Marley se aleja hacia el escenario, mientras que una pelinegra se acerca a Trent.

—Y bien, ¿ya sabes algo? — le preguntó Elizabeth.

—Nada — admitió el chico bebiendo un poco.

—§—

Courtney salió del gimnasio y caminó por los largos pasillos repletos de casilleros, buscando el suyo. Recordaba el número, la combinación. En fin, lo había tenido desde siempre.

Al llegar a él se apresuró por introducir la combinación. Quería tomar el discurso rápido y dárselo a Marley para así poder seguir conversando con Trent. Lo último que el chico le había dicho es que le recordaba a alguien. ¿A quién le recordaba? ¿Eso habría sido un cumplido o algo no muy respetuoso? No sabía, pero fuera lo que fuera, sólo tenía ganas de hablar con Trent.

Al abrir su casillero, con rapidez se puso a buscar el sobre con el discurso dentro. Era un sobre maltratado, oscurecido y ensuciado por los bordes. Lo recordaba. Pero entonces, oyó un estruendo en el pasillo, como si algo se cayera. Se exaltó y accidentalmente tiró un libro, y con él, el sobre. Algo apenada por haberse asustado por una tontería, se agachó lentamente a recoger ambas cosas. Entonces oye otro estruendo. Se asusta de nuevo y se levanta. Su casillero se ha cerrado.

Por alguna razón, siente que alguien la observa. Con rapidez, abre de nuevo su casillero y mete el libro en él, y lo cierra de nuevo. Ya no oye nada más. Pero comienza a sentir calor en su espalda. Hay alguien detrás de ella. Durante una milésima de segundo, siente ese miedo que sólo pueden sentir las chicas de las películas de terror. Pero ella no es una niñita asustada que le teme a lo que sea. No. Ella es Courtney. Y Courtney no teme a boberas.

Pero en ese momento no sabe qué hacer. Puede ser cualquier compañero, pero no le da confianza. Así que se dispone a caminar y dar la vuelta del otro lado para así poder volver al gimnasio y hablar con Trent. Pero algo la detiene.

De repente, alguien la toma con delicadeza del brazo y la sitúa contra su casillero. Ella cierra los ojos de la impresión y se niega a abrirlos. Pero al final lo hace.

Unos ojos azules y profundos la contemplan, esperando su reacción. Ella solo sigue mirando. Piel clara, cejas pobladas, una mirada arrogante y un mohawk verde sobre una cabellera negra forman parte de este chico. Este chico que Courtney no conoce, pero que no deja de mirarla.

Este chico, que Courtney no conoce, extiende una sonrisa.

—Hola de nuevo, Sam. Ya te extrañaba. — dijo el.

Courtney sintió el aliento caliente del chico en su cuello, su mejilla. Y no le agradó.

—§—

**Hey! Hola!**

**Bueno chicos, he aquí Santana Black hace su reaparición. Esa chica que se preocupó por ustedes, quien nunca dejo de pensar en ustedes y que solo vive para ustedes…..¿A quien quiero engañar? Soy un asco de persona **

**Lamento haberme ido por tanto tiempo…pero el último año en mi escuela significa TRABAJO, TRABAJO Y TRABAJO. Literalmente, no he podido descansar. Mi escuela tiene proyectos buenos, pero agotadores.**

**Sin embargo, ahora estoy de vacaciones, lo que significa….¡ACTUALIZACIONES! :D Comenzando con esta historia, la cual amo, por cierto….3 **

**Prometo apurarme en lo que más pueda para brindarles al menos otra actualización mas…se la merecen n.n Yo no merezco nada u.u**

**Bueeeeh en fin! Me voy porque si no no actualizo :/ Ojala les guste y porfa déjenme review porque eso anima muchos a seguir escribiendo y más rápido :D Quiero saber lo que opinan de la historia, que les gusta y que no. NO se priven, muchachos ;)**

**Bueno, nos vemos. Cuidense, los quiero.**

—**Santy' B.**


End file.
